


Young Justice x Reader Stories

by Evvy96



Series: Reader Insert [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Give me a prompt I'll write something for you, M/M, Mixed Relationships, No specified reader names, Other, Romance, You choose your partner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvy96/pseuds/Evvy96
Summary: I will write you a story pairing you, my darling Reader, with your favourite characters. You can choose romance, siblings, or friendship. Just give me who you want to be paired with, what gender the Reader will be, and any details you'd like me to include. If you have the whole storyline/plot in your head, give it to me and I'll do my best to make you happy. No Smut in the fic, I'm not quite that good yet.





	1. Syphon - Aqualad

y/n= your name s/h/n= superhero name e/c= eye colour h/c=  hair colour h/l= hair length s/c=skin colour

“Okay team, we have a hostage situation. Somewhere near Atlantis is a submarine holding an unknown villain and only one hostage. She’s a prodigy of Queen Mera, studying sorcery. Her powers are unlike anything we’ve ever experienced before, which is the reason we believe she has been taken. We don’t know her name, but she could be in great danger.” Nightwing turned towards the team as he finished the debrief. Robin turned away from his brother, formulating a plan as he spoke. “Okay guys. This will need to be a basic team assignment. Because I’m not familiar with the ocean or its floor map, Aqualad, you will lead this mission.” With a nod, the basic team; Robin, Aqualad, Impulse (no one is ready to call his Kid Flash yet, the pain of losing Wally is still too fresh), Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis; Kaldur explained the plan.

\----------------------

 _Everyone in position?_ Kaldur called through the telepathic link. Everyone was in their camouflage swim gear, surrounding a submarine that took the form of a large Shark. He received a chorus of acknowledgement from the surrounding team mates, followed by another voice, Robin’s. _Any news from (y/n)? She might be able to tell us who was taken, her being a student of Queen Mera and all._ _Unfortunately not._ He responded. _I believe she is too deep into her new studies to contact us at this present time. We will visit her when we are finished here._

-

They had no trouble breaking in to the sub, or taking down the guards throughout the deceivingly many hallways, however, there lay a few surprises awaiting them the moment they broke through the control room doors. “Black Manta?! I thought we locked you away?” Impulse exclaimed. Kaldur’s father turned to face the intruders, a wicked grin adorning his face. “Ah, the Young Justice League. I was wondering when you would show up to help your friend. I daresay she was starting to lose hope you would even show up. Isn’t that right, dear one?” The villain stepped aside to reveal a young girl wrapped in chains and held to the floor on her knees. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair hung limply around her face, greasy and slightly matted, signifying she had been there much longer than they had first anticipated. The League stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes landed on her, a shocked gasp escaping the girls and Aqualad. “(S/H/N)!”

Her (e/c) eyes lifted at the mention of her name, the usually vibrant colour dulled and none of the hope they would normally hold. “Kal-A-Aqualad? Miss M? I-is it really you? Are you actually here?” Manta chortled, crossing over to her and lifting her chin with his finger, and filling Aqualad with rage. “Oh it’s them sweetheart. They get to stand there and watch as your magical aura is completely drained from your body and stored for the Light’s personal use.” A pulse swept through the room, sticking the team to the floor as (s/h/n) started to struggle against her chains, though too weak to cause much damage. Manta activated the syphon directed at (y/n), causing her to emit a scream of pain. The team struggled in their places, trying to get free and put a stop to the ray draining (y/n)’s life force.

Aqualad began to feel helpless. He watched as the girl he had fallen in love with get the life sucked out of her, and felt the underlying rage he had held since before Wally’s death surge to the surface. With a battle-like cry, he summoned the water that surrounded the submarine, breaking through the air chamber and surging through the hallways to his hands, the streams curing up around his arms and legs and lifting him off the floor. He charged towards his father, slamming him away from the controls and shorting out the panel. The syphon switched off and (y/n) slumped in her place, the chains preventing her from falling to the floor.

Aqualad ran to her aid as the rest of the team restrained Black Manta. Her bonds broke away with a slash of his water bearers, and she fainted into his arms. Kaldur cradled her as if she were made of porcelain, brushing her hair away from her face to reveal her pale (s/c) skin. Her cheeks had hollowed out, and the underneath of her eyes resembled a ditch that had been just shoveled out, the deep dark grey frightening Kaldur almost as much as seeing her in his father’s clutches. “I am so sorry (y/n). I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner; that you had to suffer for so long. But do not worry. I will never let them get to you again. I swear on my life… my angel.” He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, a small hum emitting from the unconscious girl in his arms.

“Ha! You think The Light will just give up all that power? They’ll try again, and when they do, they’ll make sure you don’t even live to watch her suffer. She will belong to The Light, mark my words!” Black Manta called as he was escorted to the Bio-Ship, his evil cackle echoing in the now almost empty Control Room. Kaldur’ahm lifted (y/n) into his arms, carrying her Bridal Style as he made his way to the Bio-Ship himself, refusing to release her until they has arrived back in Poseidonis and personally placed her on one of the infirmary beds to be tended to.

\----------------

A bright white light engulfed (y’n)’s sight as her, somehow heavy, eyelids lifted, causing her to blink multiple times and a groan to escape her lips. When she had adjusted to the light, she surveyed her surroundings, determining that she was in an infirmary and that she was very, very sore. She tilted her head to one side to find the Young Justice League surrounding her bed, each of them seated in a chair with their heads down. At her groan, Superboy’s head had snapped up, his face lighting up as he saw the now conscious (y/n). “(Y/n)! You’re awake!” He exclaimed, catching the attention of everyone else, their heads also snapping up and to observe their teammate. Their relief was vocalized almost in chorus as they embraced her gently one by one, careful not to hurt her should they suffer the wrath of the nurses, or worse yet, Kaldur’ahm. (Y/n) smiled at her friends, happy to see them all, her memories of the recent events slowly returning to her. “Guys, it really was you. I wasn’t dreaming? Oh, thank the Gods! I’ve missed you all so much.” She looked around at everyone, her smile faltering as she noticed an absence. “Where’s Kaldur? Is he okay?” “He’s fine (y/n). We just sent him to eat and freshen up. He’s rarely left your side since we got here. Refused to leave before you woke up. Boy is he gonna be mad that you woke as soon as he left.” Robin explained, sending the Atlantean a message through his wrist communicator.

The team of friends spoke for a while longer before Kaldur came speeding into the room, the infirmary doors slamming open as he rushed to (y/n)’s bed, his breathing heavy as he set his eyes upon her figure. “(Y/n).” She smiled at her friend, “Hello Kaldur’ahm.” The two exchanged an awkward staring contest, prompting the rest of the team to silently take their leave, allowing them some privacy in (y/n)’s private room. “I…. I am glad you are alright. I was almost too late to save you. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” “It’s alright Kaldur’ahm. I’m here now and that is all that matters. Thank you for saving me. Robin was telling me you barely left my side since you brought me here. Is that true?” She could have sworn a blush creeped up onto the young Atlantean’s face as he stuttered out an affirmation, causing her to smile. “That is very sweet of you; you didn’t have to do that. The team told me I’ve been unconscious for around 10 days, I hate to think you’ve been merely sitting here waiting for me to wake up. I’m sorry I put you through that. This may sound strange, but I used to think about seeing you by my side when I was injured, and I for you. I had quite the crush on you when we were younger, but I never did anything about it because I saw how happy you were with Tula before we left to join Young Justice.”

Kaldur’s eyes widened as she confessed her old crush, not aware her crush had not disappeared over the years, yet gotten stronger. “Well, actually (y/n), I have a small confession of my own. You see, the reason I spent so much time with Tula is because I was trying to get over you. I liked you quite a lot when we were younger also, but I believed you had feelings for Garth, since you spent so much time with him.” A small silence fell between them as they pondered what the other had said. Had they really wasted all those years staring at each other discreetly, when they could have had the beautiful relationship they had each only dreamed of?

“(Y/n), I love you.” Kaldur suddenly burst out, walking to her side and taking one of her hands in both of his. “When I saw you chained down and in the hands of my father, I became so frightened. I thought I would lose you, and when I couldn’t move, when I had to watch as he drained the life out of you, I thought I would die myself. So when I managed to rescue you, I promised myself I would confess my feelings to you, no matter what your response would be. I understand if you do not reciprocate-” He was cut off as (y/n) pulled him forward, their lips colliding in a sweet kiss that felt as though the world around them had erupted into an explosion of colour.

When they separated, (y/n) smiled softly, gently caressing Kaldur’s cheek with her thumb. “Kaldur, I have loved you since the day we started our sorcery classes together and you accidentally knocked me down with an accidental water whip.” He smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, only to be interrupted by their friends coming back in to the room and sounding their “aw’s” and wolf whistles, from the girls and boys respectively. “Good for you, man.” Bart congratulated his friend, giving him a pat on the back. “We’ve been waiting for you two to get together since (y/n) first joined the team. You two were so obvious it was painful. How did you guys not notice that the other was head over heels for you?” he laughed, everyone else joining when (y/n) buried her head into Kaldur’s arm to hide her blush and embarrassment. Kaldur looked down at her, a smile permanently fixed on his face. Things were going to get better now, he could feel it. With (y/n) by his side as more than his friend, finally, he knew it could only get better.


	2. Of All People - Impulse

y/c=your name e/c=eye colour h/c= hair colour n/n=nickname y/f/n=your full name s/h/n=superhero name

*This will be two years after the events of ‘Endgame’. However in this story, Wally didn’t die. I don’t like the fact that he did, so many of my fics that take place after the end of the series will have him still alive. You’re welcome. Happy reading.

“Ugh! You are such an ignorant ass!” “Me!? I’m not the one who totally blew the mission thirty seconds after touching down. If you couldn’t handle the environment why didn’t you just stay at home like any smart person would?!” “Because, unlike SOME people, I don’t let a few little weaknesses get in the way of my freaking job! God! How did you even make it onto the team future boy? Shouldn’t you have fixed your little machine and blazed back to where you belong?!” “Maybe because the technology doesn’t exist in order for me to fix it. Did you ever think of that, smart ass?”

Nightwing, Wally, Artemis, Robin and Superboy watched on as their two friends Bart and (y/n) bickered, **yet again**. _M’Gann? Could you do me a favour and link up the whole team except Impulse and (s/h/n)? We all need to talk._ Nightwing called to the Martian through his mind. He received a chorus of voices in reply, signalling M’Gann had opened the link between the team, who were spread all throughout the newly rebuilt Tower. _We need to do something about these two idiots. Their constant arguing is grating on my nerves._ Superboy’s irritated voice echoed in their minds. _Dude, when is it not grating on anyone’s nerves? It’s like one constant fight that just jumps from one insignificant thing to another. They have got to stop before one of them, or us, gets hurt because they can’t concentrate on a mission._ Wally spoke. _Team meeting in 10 minutes in my quarters. They’ll be fighting for at least another half hour, and then they’ll just go cool off either in one of the gyms or their rooms._ Nightwing called.

Not even 10 minutes later, the whole team save for the bickering duo in the kitchen had taken a seat in various spots in Nightwing’s bedroom. Dick had shed his costume in this time and donned his usual outfit, complete with his shades, purely out of habit. “Okay, we’ve all met here cause we need to do something to stop (y/n) and Bart from their constant fighting. It’s not good for team morale, nor is it good for the two of them, especially since they’ve been paired off for one of the night patrol shifts that start next week.” “No kidding Dick. I can’t even stand to be in the same thought space as them anymore. Ugh, it’s Wally and Artemis all over again.” M’Gann exclaimed “Dudette, no way!” Wally protested. “Even Artie and I weren’t this bad. We fought yeah, still do, but never to this extent of annoyance.” “He’s right M’Gann. These two are significantly more difficult to be around recently. It’s as if their dislike of each other has only grown in the past few months since (y/n) joined the team as (s/h/n), instead of just being a girl at Bart’s school that he only had to interact with during classes.” Kaldur explained. A sudden though struck Artemis. “Hang on guys. What if it’s not **dis** like so much as their feelings have grown into something more positive? I mean, there have been a few times where I’ve caught (y/n) making goo-goo eyes at Bart during missions and movie nights. And none of you can possibly tell me you haven’t noticed Bart getting agitated when (y/n) is standing close to one of the guys. I even saw him deck this one guy from one of their classes when I picked him up from school a few days ago. He said the guy had been hitting on (y/n) all day and even slapped her ass as she left for the day. He looked pretty jealous to me.” At this Robin grinned. “Guys, I think I may have a plan.” The team gathered around, grins sprouting on their faces as he explained his idea.

\----------------

(S/h/n) and Impulse were silent as they walked through their section of Star City, both still fuming from an argument they’d had before leaving for patrol. Bart scowled as his gaze shifted over (y/n)’s tense figure, regretting the argument as he observed the unshed tears in her eyes. (Y/n) was trying her best to keep a poker face around Impulse, not letting her emotions cloud her thoughts as she worked. She would collapse later on when her patrol was done and she was alone in her room in The Cave.

As the awkward silence continued, they received a transmission from Batgirl. “(S/h/n), Impulse, I’m getting reports of a bank robbery three blocks away from your position. Find the quickest route and put a stop to it ASAP.” “Received Batgirl. We’re on our way.” Impulse responded. He turned to (s/h/n) as they started to run to the location of the robbery. “If we take this next right we’ll get there in about 2 minutes.” (S/h/n) rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but if we keep going straight then make a right in three blocks, we’ll save time and get there in less than a minute. Less corners and traffic to cross.” “Do you have to contradict everything I say?” Impulse snapped, quickly becoming annoyed again. “If you’re wrong I do.” (s/h/n) shot back quickly. Suddenly her ears picked up on a noise coming from the alleyway they were passing, slowing her pace and causing Impulse to slow too. “Right, so that must mean I’m always wrong then.” he snapped back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Why did you stop? We have a robbery to stop.” “Quiet! I hear something.” She shot backwards towards him, slowly approaching a dumpster at the side of the alley. “Oh right, of course only you would hear any regular noise and assume it’s trouble. Can you ever just-“ His tease was cut short as several figures clad in all black dropped from the roofs above, surrounding the pair and quickly restraining Impulse before he could speed into action. (S/h/n) spun around quickly to see her partner in trouble and rushed forward to help him without a word, but quickly realised her mistake as another figure grabbed her from behind and wrapping an arm around her neck. She struggled in the hold before she felt a sharp prick below the arm restricting her airway, then the world started to spin. Before she succumbed to the darkness, she watched as Impulse was injected with some kind of liquid, hearing a panicked “(S/H/N)!” before she fell into unconsciousness in her captor’s embrace.

\---------------

“(S/h/n)! (S/h/n), c’mon wake up. Please get up.” Her eyes fluttered open, the dim light around her allowing her to take note of her surroundings. She was in a concrete room of some kind, and across the room from her, chained by his wrists which hung loosely in front of him, was a distressed Impulse. She attempted to move forward and help, but found her arms were restrained above her head, her feet unable to touch the ground. She looked up to see shining metal cuffs around her own wrists, a slight pain shooting through them as she tried to wiggle them free. “Impulse? What happened? How did we get here?” “We were attacked in the alleyway. Neither of us saw them coming. They injected you with some kind of tranquilizer liquid and me with a paralysing serum and brought us here. I’ve tried vibrating my wrists to shatter the cuffs, but it looks like they’re designed to cancel out my powers.” Hearing this, (s/h/n) looked back up at her wrists and attempted to melt the cuffs with her fire ability, then tried to make them brittle with a quick switch to her ice abilities when that failed. Still nothing happened. She felt her elemental powers flow through her towards her arms, but as they reached her wrists it was like the power was somehow repressed or blocked. She grunted in frustration, “My powers aren’t working either. Whoever took us must have been planning this for a while.”

There was silence for a while, a feeling of helplessness falling over the two teens, followed by annoyance, then anger. “This is all your fault, you know.” Impulse stated bluntly. (S/h/n)’s eyes widened, then narrowed at the brunette. “My fault? How in hell is this my fault?” “If you hadn’t gone into that alley we wouldn’t be in this situation.” “Well if you had been watching our perimeter instead of taunting me, you would’ve seen the attack coming. Isn’t that what partners are supposed to do when one person is investigating something? Watch their back in case of danger?” Impulse huffed in annoyance, “Oh yeah this is totally all on me. You don’t have to investigate every sound you hear just cause you’re super paranoid about walking around Star City at night.” “Can you blame me? Star City isn’t exactly the safest city on Earth. I’ve had to learn to be careful when I’m out after sunset so nothing bad happens. Figures the one time I let my guard down and trust the person I’m with is the one time something actually **does** happen.” She muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. He groaned. “Of all the girls I could possibly have fallen for, it just **had** to be you didn’t it? Couldn’t have been Danni Peters could it? No, it had to be the (h/c) haired, (e/y) eyed annoyance that is (y/f/n).”

As he registered what he had just said, his hands flew to his mouth, stopping himself from saying anything else, even though the damage was already done. (Y/n)’s eyes widened again, her brain not quite finished processing what she had just heard. “Y-you…. fell for m-me? Then…. h-how come you’re always arguing with me? Why are you always picking on me and things I do?” “I…. I guess it was just easier to hide my feelings for you if I pretended they weren’t there. I mean, it’s obvious you don’t feel the same about me, so it hurt less pretending I hated you when it’s clear you hate me.” (Y/n)’s eyes softened. “Hate you? How could I possibly hate you Bart? You’re such a sweet guy, always worrying about your friends and teammates. You put everyone else’s needs before your own, regardless of the consequences. In truth I’ve liked you for a really long time, basically since you first started at the school. I’ve been doing the same thing as you I guess. Hurt like hell every time one of us threw an insult at the other, but it hurt less than the thought of you rejecting my feelings. I’m sorry for everything I’ve said, I never meant any of it.” Bart smiled softly from across the cold, damp room. “I’m sorry too (n/n). You’re such an amazing girl. I reckon I’ve liked you for just about as long as you’ve liked me, but I was just too scared to confront you about my feelings. Hell, I even slugged Robby Fenwick that day when he wouldn’t leave you alone and slapped your butt. Forgive me?” “I was wondering why he just backed off all of a sudden. Thanks for that, and of course I forgive you.” “Heh, you know. If we manage to get out of this, I wanna take you out on a date. Maybe we can go to that theatre you like and see a show. If you want to that is?” (Y/n)’s eyes lit up at the idea. “I’d love to go on a date with you Bart.”

As soon as she had finished saying that, the room flickered, the image of a dark basement room disappearing to be replaced by a room of graph lines and a mechanical voice repeating the phrase “Simulation Terminated.” They looked towards the sound of a door opening, revealing their teammates, all with silly and smug smiles on their faces. “Told you guys it would work. They just needed that little push to admit their feelings for each other.” Robin chuckled as he entered the room and approached Bart, releasing him from his shackles as Nightwing approached (y/n) to do them same. When the cuffs were off, Bart sped forward to (y/n), catching her as she feel from her restraints and pulling her body to mould with his in a tight hug. “Thank God you’re okay. Are you good to walk? Or do you want me to carry you?” She chuckled at he whispered into her ear softly, “I think I’m fine Bart, I can walk.” However, when she tried to take a few steps forward, her knees buckled, alerting the team to something they hadn’t thought of in their plans. Bart quickly caught and swept her into his arms Bridal Style, scowling at his teammates. “You’re body mustn’t have completely rid the tranquilizer serum from your system yet. You’re still waking up. C’mon, I’ll take you to your room so you can lie down. And as for you guys,” he glared at the rest of the surrounding teens and young adults, “you’re all just lucky she’s not hurt, cause that would mean real bad news for all of you. I’ll come back to release my anger out on you later. Right now, my **girlfriend** needs to rest.” With that, he turned and walked out of Mount Justice’s simulation room, smiling at (y/n) as she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, Zatanna quirked an eyebrow and smirked after the new couple. “Totally worth it, right guys?” The chorus of agreement was all that needed to be said. Things in The Cave would be much more mellow from now on.


	3. No More Distance - Kid Flash

y/n=your name s/h/n=super hero name e/c=eye colour

*This takes place after the events of ‘Endgame’, but Wally didn’t die.

The Young Justice League was back to normal, almost. Artemis and Kaldur were back on the right side, and the team was stronger than ever, almost. (Y/n), who went by the alias (s/h/n), had come in shortly after Kaldur had ‘killed’ Artemis, the Justice League hoping her arrival would help to balance out tensions within the group. She had become a fast friend to the whole junior league, and, after a grieving period, had become someone very special to Wally, Kid Flash. Artemis, however, was not at all happy about their relationship development. She had discovered it after one of the League’s missions went awry, resulting in KF, Robin and (s/h/n) being captured and used as bait for the remaining members. During their stay in one of The Light’s warehouses, Artemis, under the guise of Tigress, had tortured (y/n) for information on the Justice League and their aliases, leaving the young hero to be rescued by an extremely ticked off Wally, and for the huntress to be left with more than a few bruises from her ex-boyfriend during the escape.

When Artemis finally returned to the team, Wally was elated. He still cared about Artemis, but his feelings had changed to that between friends, no longer anything more. (Y/n) however, had misinterpreted his excitement at the archer’s return, and decided that, in order to let Wally be happy, she had to back away and distance herself, saving herself from an excess of heartache and awkwardness. Wally had quickly picked up on his girlfriend’s sudden evasion of him whenever he tried to come closer than a few feet, and grew worried.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her Dick.” He expressed to his oldest friend. “I don’t know if I’ve done something wrong, or if she just doesn’t like me that way anymore, but I’m worried that she just refuses to let me within five feet of her anymore. What do I do man?” Nightwing almost rolled his eyes at his friend. “Dude, it’s totally obvious she’s distancing herself from you cause she thinks you wanna get back together with Artemis. She sat with you for hours while you got over her death remember? She knows exactly how you used to feel about her, and she must be trying to make what she thinks is an impending breakup less painful by separating herself from you for as long as possible” “………She told you, didn’t she?” “Of course she did. You forget that next to you, I’m her best friend. She’s like my little sister, and in saying so, you hurt her at all, I will not hesitate to kill you. And you know I could do it. You’d never hear or see me coming.”

Later that night, Wally found himself knocking on Artemis’ bedroom door. After a few moments, the blonde cracked the door open, smiling and opening it wider when she saw who it was. “Hey Wally. Come on in.” “I can’t stay long Artie. I just need to talk to you about something.” “Sure babe, go ahead.” Wally sighed at the pet name. “You see, that’s the thing Artemis. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop calling me babe. I’m with (y/n) now, and she’s been distancing herself from me since you got back. Robin told me it’s cause she thinks you and I will get back together. Do you think you could talk to her please? Straighten things out? I know you had a rough introduction a few months ago when you had to torture her and stuff, but I feel like if she hears it from you as well as me, it might ease her mind about it all.” Artemis frowned, “So, basically what I’m hearing is that you want me to tell your current girlfriend that your ex-girlfriend and you won’t be getting back together? And that she needs to stop ignoring you and avoiding you around the Tower? Sorry Wall, I don’t think I can do that. You see, I had the same thoughts (y/n) did. We never actually broke up Wally, I was just undercover doing work for the League. My feelings haven’t changed, and I’d like to think yours haven’t either.” “Sorry Artemis, but I moved on from you almost six months ago. (Y/n) helped me get through the grief of watching you die, and over the weeks she was there for me, we developed a really strong relationship. I love her, Artemis, and I really don’t wanna lose her. I’m sorry if this isn’t the way you’d hoped it’d turn out, but I really need your help with this.” “Not happening Wally. I’m not giving you up without a fight.”

Suddenly something clicked with the Speedster. “Hang on, di-did you torture (y/n) to keep your cover? Or cause you had a grudge against her?” Artemis’ silence was answer enough, and it stirred a rage in Wally her hadn’t felt since the day the torture itself had happened. “HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? You may have been undercover, but what made you think something like that would be okay? You’re a hero Artemis, not a villain, and I know for a fact that you never took part in any other torture sessions when you were there as Tigress. Did you request to take care of her? Over something as petty as jealousy? You’re UNBELIEVABLE!” “OH COME ON WALLY! SHE’S NOTHING BUT A REPLACEMENT, FOR BOTH THE TEAM AND FOR YOU! YOU DON’T LOVE HER, SHE’S JUST BEEN FILLING THE GAP WHILE I WAS AWAY! AND I’M GOING TO PROVE IT!”

Without warning, Artemis had pinned Wally to the wall next to her open door and slammed her lips onto his, leaving him frozen in shock. She was so strong all of a sudden he couldn’t even move his wrists to attempt to push her away.

The forced kiss was interrupted by a small gasp that sounded from the doorway, and Wally turned his head to see (y/n) standing there, eyes wide and filled with tears and her bottom lip quivering from the cries she was holding in. She turned as quick as she could and rushed back down the hallway, sobs escaping her lips that echoed through the Tower and alerted the entire team to her distress. They ran towards where the sound had originated to find Wally still pinned to the wall and Artemis with a proud smirk on her face.

Zatanna was suddenly livid. “What the HELL is going on here?” “Dude, my brother told you to fix this, not make it worse. What did you do?” Robin almost growled. Dick had warned Wally what would happen if he hurt the newest member of the team, and Tim was ready to carry out his big brother’s promise right then and there, sneakiness be damned.

Wally seemed to snap out of his stupor when Zatanna spoke, finally prying Artemis’ hands off him and pushing her away. “I swear it wasn’t me. She attacked me and kissed me as (y/n) walked into the room. She was so strong and I don’t even get how but I couldn’t even twist my wrist. I came here to ask her for help with getting (y/n) to stop avoiding me, but instead I find out that she tortured her of purpose cause she found out about me and (y/n) dating. She was jealous, so she took advantage of the fact that we were prisoners and scarred (y/n) for life.”

The whole team’s eyes grew wide, especially Kaldur. “You were the one who tortured (y/n)? You said it was SportsMaster. How could you do something like that?!”

Whilst the rest of the team dealt with Artemis, Wally sped off to find his girlfriend. He knew exactly where she would go, and only hoped her frequented spot wouldn’t encourage any rash behaviour before it was too late.

The tears poured from (y/n)’s (e/c) eyes as she sat on top of Mount Justice, staring out at the ocean that surrounded the Mountain base and the way the setting sun reflected on the water in different shades of pinks and oranges. It was so peaceful, but she felt none of the tranquillity around her. Her heart was broken, and her spirit was crushed. She had thought by distancing herself from Wally and only looking at him as Kid Flash, she would be saving herself from the hurt she knew was coming, but she had been so wrong. He hadn’t even broken up with her and he was already kissing Artemis. That was low.

A sudden breeze brushed past her, making her hair fly to the side and a sigh to escape her lips. “What do you want Wally? Shouldn’t you be downstairs with Artemis?” Wally sat down beside (y/n), hoping she wouldn’t move away from him when he did. He was disappointed as she shuffled to the side, creating a greater distance from their arms as they propped their bodies upright. “(Y/n), I swear to you that I didn’t kiss Artemis. She attacked me. She must’ve known you were coming in, and wanted to hurt you. I went to ask her to tell you that she and I wouldn’t be getting back together and tell you to stop avoiding me, but she refused to let me officially break up with her. When she tortured you,” a shiver ran down her spine as her mind drifted to the memories that would remain scarred into her forever, “she was doing it out of spite, not to keep character. The rest of the team is dealing with her, and I’m 100% positive Robin has already contacted Batman to deal with her. Please stop pushing me away angel. I love you so much, and I promise you I’m not going anywhere, not now, not ever.”

He shifted closer again, praying to whatever God or Higher Power was out there that his words were getting to her in the right way. He was relieved when she actually scooted back towards him and leant her head of his shoulder, entwining their hands together. “You promise Wally? You’re not leaving me?” Wally smiled down at her, “Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. You mean the world to me, and I never intend to let you get away from me. No matter the distance between us, you will always be my number one girl.”


	4. Nightmares - Artemis

y/n=your name s/h/n=super hero name h/l=hair length h/c=hair colour e/c=eye colour

“ _Recognised. (S/h/n), B26. Nightwing, B01. Kid Flash, B02.”_

You walked through the Zeta Tube into the living room of Mount Justice, nerves making you almost visibly shake as Nightwing called over your new team. “Team, I’d like you to meet (s/h/n). She’s going to be joining the team starting today. I’ll leave you all to get properly acquainted while I get your next mission brief from Batman, be nice.”

Everyone was silent for a few moments, not entirely sure as what to say to break the ice. Deciding it was better to just say _something_ rather than the awkward silence, you spoke up. “Uh, hey guys. As Nightwing said, my alias is (s/h/n), but you guys can just call me (y/n). It’s… It’s nice to finally meet you all in person. I’ve been following you guys over the news for a couple years now. Really awesome work.” That seemed to have done the trick, as the team all smiled and started introducing themselves officially and, for everyone but Robin, revealed their civilian identities. A few of the team, namely Connor and Megan, were attending the school you were being transferred to starting the following week, so it was a comfort to know that you would have people to spend time with until you were comfortable in a new environment and could make your own friends. When the pleasantries were out of the way, everyone went their separate ways, and Artemis approached you to give you a tour of the mountain.

You marvelled at the structure within the mountain, making Artemis laugh whenever she caught your facial expressions. You spent an extensive amount of time checking out the training rooms, unable to resist testing out your skills against the archer in hand-to-hand combat for a few intense rounds. Artemis taught you the basics of using a bow and arrow, and then guided you to the room you would now be occupying. As you roamed over the spacious room, a _whoosh_ sounded, and you turned to see Wally standing beside Artemis with a relaxed smile on his face, red hair slightly dishevelled. “Hey babe. Just wanted to triple check our date for tonight. Movies and ice-cream in my town yeah?” Artemis chuckled, “Yeah Wall, we’re still set for tonight. I’m just gonna make sure (y/n) is properly settled in her room then I’ll go get ready. We can leave in about an hour, kay?” “Sweet. I’ll see you in an hour, angel.” With a swift kiss to her cheek, Wally sped away, in search of a way to kill time before their date. “So, are you guys a thing, or a potential thing?” You teased, bringing forth a blush to Artemis’ cheeks. “Um, I’m not sure yet. Wally’s super sweet, when he’s not stuffing his face with junk food.” You both laughed at this. “We’ve only been on a couple dates, I think I need a little more time before I make any big decisions.” “Well, he likes you, a heap. I know I just met you and all, but I think you should give him a chance.” Artemis’ eyes widened at your words, “H-how do you know he likes me?” You chuckled softly, “Besides the kiss on the cheek and the fact that his smile nearly broke his face when you confirmed your date? His thoughts were basically screaming his joy about going out with you again. That’s one of my powers; I can hear people’s thoughts and read emotions. I can’t influence them or get into your head, but it certainly comes in handy when helping out a friend.” With that, you turned back to your room, settling your pack on the bed and lying beside it. “I think I’m gonna have a little nap, if that’s okay. Our combat training has really drained me. You go get ready for your date. Have fun.” “Thanks (y/n). I’ll see you later tonight I guess. Dinner is normally at about 7, unless we have a mission. Welcome to the team.” With a smile and a wave, Artemis shut the door behind her as she walked down the hall to her room, leaving you to turn down the covers and settle in for a short sleep.

_It was dark on the side of the road, the only light being the blazing inferno that used to be your family car. It had all happened so fast. One second, you were walking towards the car to go to dinner with your parents, the next, the vehicle had exploded._

_You shakily pushed yourself to your feet, holding your dislocated shoulder tenderly to your side as the sounds of sirens filled your ears and the flashing lights of police cars and an ambulance illuminated the front of your house._

_Next thing you remember, you’re being dragged away from the scene. From your home, where you had grown up and spent the best days of your childhood, screaming for your mom and dad and expecting them to emerge from the flames of the car somehow unharmed and hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay._

You woke with a small shout, shooting up into a sitting position on your bed, (e/c) eyes wide, breathing heavy and heart racing.

It had been the same every night since the attack. You had hoped that moving into the tower would somehow miraculously cure you of the haunting memory, or at least stop you from reliving it every time you shut your eyes for longer than a blink, but no such luck. You had been part of the team for a good few weeks by now. You were still adjusting to not only hearing everyone’s voices in your head, but also being able to communicate back to them. You had been on a few missions, each successful, but the most recent one had left you a little on edge emotion wise.

The villain you had been facing was one no one was familiar with, yet she seemed to be _very_ familiar with each and every member of the team, each of their strengths and weaknesses, their worst nightmares. Her powers allowed her to tap into those nightmares, leaving everyone to relive them and act them out in fear until she was ready to deal with them, one by one. You didn’t know what everyone else saw, but apparently a previous mission had allowed them to break the trance quite quickly, easily overpowering the villain as a group, before noticing you hadn’t snapped out of it yet. They listened to you shout and cry for your parents, squirming from their grasps as they tried to calm you down and wake you up. When Robin finally managed to rouse you from your dream state, you looked around to see the damage you had caused. Many members of the team were holding various parts of their bodies where apparently you had managed to get a hit in. Wally was sporting a red eye that was sure to turn black as the next week passed. You apologised profusely to each person before going silent, walking back to the Bio-Ship and sitting quietly until you returned to the mountain, slipping away to your room and locking the door and sobbing silently so no one would come to check on you.

Unbeknownst to you, the team were being filled in on your history, how you got your powers and how you came to live with the team to begin with. Everyone was saddened by the story of how you your parents had been murdered by members of the Injustice League when you were only 8 years old and spent years bouncing from Foster Home to Group Home, even at one point, being adopted only to be sent back when they couple had their own child. However, no one was as upset as Artemis. She had formed a special connection with you over the weeks since you had arrived, coming to love you like a little sister and a dear friend. She felt ashamed with herself to have not asked you about your past or why you lived with them in the first place. It had always been typical girl talk and movie marathons without anything truly meaningful discussed between you two.

After the debrief, she had made a beeline to your room, raising a hand to knock on your door before her enhanced hearing picked up on your sobs. Her heart broke at the sounds and despite the strong urge to break down your door and wrap you in her arms until your tears ceased, she decided to leave you be until you were ready to talk.

That night Artemis lay in bed, sleep evading her. Her thoughts were consumed with you were okay, and until she had spoken to you face to face and you had assured her you were okay again, she wouldn’t sleep tonight. She slipped out from under the covers, tip-toeing to your room and easing the, now unlocked, door open and peeking into your room. It was meticulously clean, not a stray piece of clothing or schoolbook in sight, but what caught her attention was your struggling form on the bed, soft whimpers escaping you as you dreamt. Your flailing intensified as she approached the edge of your bed, your limbs becoming a tangled mess beneath the sheets. Artemis rushed to your side, holding down your arms and calling out to you. “(Y/n), (y/n) come on, wake up. (Y/N)!” You shot up at her shout, breathing heavy as your eyes frantically swept the room before landing on the reason behind your disrupted nightmare. It was dead silent for a moment as you stared at each other, before the dam broke and you collapsed into her waiting arms, sobbing uncontrollably as she wrapped you into a tight hug, whispering words of comfort into your ear softly as she ran her hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

When your tears had subsided and your breathing had evened out, you pulled away from the comforting embrace. “I’m sorry you had to see that. I didn’t want anyone to see me like that.” Artemis frowned, “Why? (Y/n) we’re a team, we see each other at our best AND our worst. You shouldn’t hide this side of you from us. We all care about you, and we got really scared when we couldn’t snap you out of Stormsong’s spell. We don’t care that you fought with us, or that you got a few, really REALLY impressive shots in, but what we do care about is your past. We wanted to wait until you had been with us longer to ask what happened to you, but after this morning, Batman decided it was better for us to know now. I’m so sorry we never asked you what your history was like, and we can’t believe all the crap you’ve been through. You’re so strong, we had no idea. But we’re all here for you. No matter what; whether you have a nightmare, or even if you can’t get to sleep, we’ll be there to make it all easier. You’re one of us (y/n); you’re part of our weird little family now.”

You smiled at your friend, wiping away more tears that had leaked from your eyes at her words and thanking her for everything she was doing to ensure she had a place with the Young Justice Team. The remainder of the night was spent with you telling Artemis about everything you remembered about your parents and your life before their deaths. The archer listened intently without a falter; she didn’t once feel exhaustion from the previous day seep into her system, entranced by the stories you told and letting her imagination run wild with the words you spoke.

From then on, your life with the team improved 100%. You were still plagued with nightmares, but when you awoke, you were always woken to the sight of Artemis, or, after you had entered a relationship, Robin (Tim), by your side to hug the tears and bad dreams away (and in Tim’s case, kiss). The rest of the team would do smaller thing to show their support for you. They stayed up with you having movie marathons whenever the nightmare became too much, and even let you in on their own histories and night terrors. You in turn promised to be there for them when the night became too hard to deal with, and had each and every person’s back at the slightest sign of danger on missions. Life was back on track, and you couldn’t have been happier with the way it was turning out.


End file.
